Call me
by AlleyPie
Summary: All the avengers went out for drinks. And Bruce is not enjoying himself. Can Clint save him?


Getting dragged out of his lab to go drinking and just to end up sitting alone is something Bruce was not looking forward to doing tonight. He'll rather be in his lab working; then having to sit alone. Bruce lets out a long hard sigh and takes a big glop of his ice tea. He looks up to see if any of the Avengers will see him leave the club. His eyes stop on a drunken Clint coming towards him.

"Hey Bruce, what the hell are you doing, why the fuck aren't you out there"? Clint comes walking (well more of a wobble) towards Bruce. "And why are you not drinking, you sick are something"? He sits next to Bruce in a booth. He was sitting alone while the other Avengers are out on the dance floor.

"Oh…. Uh I don't feel like drinking and I'm not much of a dancer" Bruce holds up his glass of ice tea towards Clint.

"What why the hell not and you don't have to be a dancer to shake your ass and move to the music" Clint starts dancing on his chair. Which made Bruce let out a chuckle.

"Oh you like it when I dance for you"? Clint leans over the table placing an elbow on it, giving Bruce a look that can kill. He moves closer to him in the booth, Bruce now feeling uncomfortable with Clint sitting so close that their thighs are touching. He takes a shot of his ice tea, and glances at the dance floor, Clint still keeping his eyes on him.

"Hey, why don't you go and dance with the other guys"? Bruce says with a force smile, to get him to leave him so he can go back to being alone again.

"Not if you come with me" Clint says with a smile; making Bruce roll his eyes.

"Like I just told you, I don't dance" Bruce says in a forcing tone to get him to understand him.

"All you need is a dance partner" Clint winks at him. "And plus I won't leave you tell you dance with me" Bruce glops down the last of his ice tea and gets up.

Clint perks up when he sees Bruce making his way to the dance floor. He then jumps up and runs up behind Bruce. Bruce lets out a loud sigh. "I'll just dance for a little while, _and when you're not looking I'll make an exit to the door_" Bruce says to Clint but he says the last part to his self.

"That's all I want" Clint pats him on the back. The Avengers cheer when they see Bruce on the dance for. Steve and Tony go back to their own little universe dancing in the corner. Natasha goes back to dancing with pepper and a group of hot guys. Clint stands by Bruce nudging him to dance, which he does. Bruce looks around trying to find the perfect timing to slip out. Then he found it, he sees Natasha calling over Clint. When he was half way to Natasha he made a speedy get away to the exit.

Stark tower was not that far from the club he was at, probably a good ten minute walk. He was five minutes into the walk when he began to feel bad for leaving Clint and the others. He shakes the thought out when he heard loud footsteps coming from behind him and someone shouting his name. Bruce didn't want to look behind him, because he knew who was coming. Pushing his self to turn around, sure enough he saw Clint running towards him.

"Why, did you leave, things were getting good. Tony and Steve started making out on the dance floor and Natasha was just about to have a drinking contest with some guy and I went and go look for you and you were gone all of a sudden and Natasha said she saw you leaving so I came to walk you home" Clint places his arm around Bruce's shoulder.

"You don't have to do this Clint, why don't you go back to the club"? Bruce moves forward to get his arm off of him, which didn't work, so he just left it there. He was too tired to deal with it right now.

"But I want to walk you home, since you're always alone and I want to make up for you having to sit alone all night" He pulls Bruce closer into him. Not noticing how much he's making Bruce uncomfortable.

Standing in front of the doors of the tower, Clint still holding on to his shoulder. "Uh, thanks for walking me Clint, good night" Bruce grabs his arm and pulls it off of him. Clint grabs his wrest. "It feels like we just came from a date hey Bruce, but I don't get a good night kiss and you never call me back"

"Yeah I guess it does and don't worry maybe I will call you back" Bruce goes along thinking Clint's still drunk. Just to humor him. Before Bruce can walk in to the tower Clint yanked on his wrest and grab the back of Bruce's head directed him to his lips. Giving him a long and hard kiss Clint let's go and gazed into Bruce's eyes. "What the hell Clint" Bruce wipes his lips with he's sleeve. "What since you're dunk you think you can do anything you want"

"No, I know I can do anything I want. Sober or not I know what I want. And what I want right now is you, and since you haven't noticed I'm not too drunk to know what I want"

"I can see you're still drunk, and what do you mean you want me?" Bruce gives him an awkward look trying to read Clint to see if he's really drunk or not. He pulled his eyes away from the man and made his way in to the tower; coming to the conclusion that he's still drunk.

"It's actually how I said it" Clint comes up from behind him and reaches his hand out to grab Bruce's ass. Bruce closes his eyes and takes in a deep breathe to control his anger. And trying to push back the sensation of actually enjoy his hand. "Clint can you please remove your hand from my behind" Bruce's says hesitantly; Clint not noticing the tone. He just lets out a big laughter. "Did you just say "behind", you know you can just say "ass" there's no children around" Clint's laughing so hard he let's go of Bruce's ass and holds on to his gut from the pain of laughing to hard. Bruce fight the urge not to laugh too but he just couldn't hold back. "That's were your wrong Clint, I see one man child" Bruce points at Clint and continues to laugh.

"Oh that was uncalled for, I thought you were supposed to be a nice science guy and complement people"

"Nice science guy? Who told you these lies" Bruce now laughing too hard to even notices Clint staring at him. Clint was staring so hard because he never heard Bruce laugh. Like a real laugh not chuckle or a fake laugh he was actually laughing. Clint couldn't help but stare. After he stop laughing Clint looked away, noticing how hard he was staring at him. He was finally sober, from the help of Bruce's laughter and the cold of the night.

"Well then Clint Thank you for walking me home and for the amusement and I guess for the kiss to" Bruce blushes and tries not to think about the kiss and the crazy thought of him actually wanting more from him.

"You're welcome, and maybe we can go even further tonight" Clint looks at him with hunger in his eyes.

Bruce looks away rolling his eyes think that Clint was just teasing with him. "Do you want me to call you a cab to take you home"?

Clint comes back from staring and thinking about doing stuff to Bruce right now against the wall of the tower. "Uh, no I don't have my wallet I left it with Natasha, I'll just walk"

"What you can't just walk home in this cold, I'll just lend you the money. Better yet why don't you stay here? Tony has a lot of rooms you can stay in" Bruce grabs the door handle and holds it open for Clint. He walks in and they head to the elevator.

The way up to the floor Clint was surprisingly silent like he was thinking really hard about something. Bruce thinks about the kiss and wondering if Clint was really that drunk. And why he isn't trying anything to him in the elevator. Not like Bruce wants him to well he thinks he doesn't want him to. Bruce kept on thinking about stuff like that tell he heard the elevator go off and the doors sliding open. They both walk out into the hallway. "I think the extra rooms are down this hallway" He guides Clint down a long wide hallway.

"You can stay the night and in the morning I'll get someone to drive you home, ah here we are" He opens a door and turns on the light. "If you want to take a shower before you go to bed go ahead"

"I think I will take that shower" Clint strolls into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. After a few seconds of silent Bruce decides to take his leave. "Hey, Bruce can we talk?" Clint yells from the other side of the door.

"Uh sure, go for it" Bruce leads against the wall by the bathroom door.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to do it with you, that was the whole reason why I walked you home and kissed you oh and why I grabbed your ass also" Bruce shifted against the wall, remembering what Clint did to him. And how amazing it felt for him and wishing he can take him right now. Bruce flinched at what he was just thinking about.

"No you were drunk when you said and did that stuff" Bruce clears his throat. "It's not like you actually meant anything from it" Bruce now wishing he can just run out and hind whatever feelings he gets from the man on the other side of the door.

"That's not true" He comes out with a towel warped around his waist. "I knew what I was doing, I just wasn't trying hard enough" he grab's Bruce around the waist and pulls him closer. "I still want to do it with you" His towel falls off and lands around his feet.

"Oh god Clint please let me go. Are you still drunk or something and damn it put your towel back on" Bruce pushes him off of him but he just tighten his grip around his waist. Clint plants little kisses to Bruce's neck; making him jolt at every kiss. Now making his way to Bruce jaw line and stopping mid-way from his lips. He peeks at Bruce's eyes, to his amazement he noticed Bruce eyes were close and he was leaning in for a kiss. Clint met him half way. They hold the kiss for a while; tell Bruce pulled back. Not sure on what to do he just moves his hands to the back of Clint's neck and plays with his hair. He was now eyeing Clint, wondering what just happened and why he was getting pulled in from his bright blue eyes. Tell he finally broke the long stare and awkward silent.

"So what, you just want a one night stand"

"No, I'll make sure to call you when I want more" Clint says while giving him a wink.

"So you want to use me for my body"? Bruce drops his hands away from the back on the other man's neck and turns to leave. Maybe it was too good to believe that Clint actually wants him.

"No I'll make sure I call you when I want more than just your body but just to see you and hang out or you can just us my lap to rest that pretty little head of yours when you think you had a work over load"

Clint comes up from behind him and warps his arms around his waist. He kisses the back of his neck making sure he kisses every inch of it. "So will you let me call you"?

"I don't know, how do I know for sure if you just want to do it and then I wake up your gone. And you'll end up acting like nothing happened between us" Clint spins him around so he's face to face with him. Before Bruce can react Clint planted a hard kiss to his lips. "Bruce….." Just the way he said it made Bruce chest flutter crazily. "I had these feelings for you longer than you can imagine, so why would I not want something more between us" Clint grabs a hold of his hand and held it up to his chest. "You have to believe me when I say this; I like you more than a friend and a comrade"

Bruce looks at him wide-eyed. Thinking about a million of things; trying to find the right words to say. But he can only think about himself and wonder why anyone would like him. He was a mess, his hair everywhere, always working to have a life outside of the lab, and don't even get him started at how he dresses. He can go on. And then he came to remember "the other guy" that's in him. Putting his looks aside how can someone like him with the hulk inside him?

Bruce was quiet for a while then he asked "Would you still like me even if "The other guy" is in me"? Bruce slips his hand out of Clint's; which was still held to Clint's chest.

He sighs threw his nose before answering "The way I see it is it's more of you to love" Clint grabs him by the chin.

Bruce gives him a gentle smile. "But what if I hurt you"

"I don't think that would ever happen" Clint returns a smile. They're both watching each other wondering who would make the first move. Bruce just remembered Clint was naked and he was standing just inches away from him. He blushes at the realisation of it, and he can't help his eyes from moving. Clint can see Bruce's eyes slowly moving down he was just about to see everything. Tell Clint interrupted him.

"Hey, my eyes are up here" Clint jokes making Bruce stand up straight.

"Uh...What? I wasn't …..I mean, I almost…but…" playing with his watch and trying his best not to look Clint in the eyes.

"Hey, it's okay Bruce, you don't have to be embarrassed. I was only joking. You can look if you want" Clint puts his hands on his hips and sticks out his chest. "Go ahead, take it all in"

Bruce came back from his awkwardness and laughs at how funny Clint was standing and how he was looking off into the distance like he was pondering life or something along those lines. Bruce was considering looking or not, tell he just decided to give him a hug instead. Clint was a little surprised he wasn't expecting Bruce to hug him. He thought he`ll cover his face with his hands and run out like a little girl. Clint just shrugged it off and hugged him back.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this"

"Doing what"? Clint gave him a puzzled look like he was trying to think about what he was about to do, but before he had time to think he was being pushed against the wall by Bruce. When Clint first kissed him he wished he wasn't drunk when he did. Because if he wasn't Bruce would no doubt return the kiss. But now he knows Clint actually wanted him the same way he did. He just couldn't help himself anymore. Bruce will be lying if he said he never thought about doing this to Clint. But it was just a little thought of his; he never thought he would actually do it. He kisses Clint along his neck sucking on the same spot leaving a light red mark satisfied of it he moving up to his jaw line and to his lips to land a hard kiss to his; while he was kissing him his hands were exploring his chest and were slowly moving down to his member. He's hands were just inches away from his member when Clint stops his hands.

"Wait, hold on" He grabs a hold of Bruce's hands and leads him to the bed; not breaking the kiss. He pushes Bruce down on to the bed and crawls on top of him. He kisses him passionately. And he licks the bottom of Bruce's lip to get him to open his mouth for him. Bruce happily opens up for him. Now there having a war in each other's mouth and Clint was losing that war. He moved his tongue to the side to let Bruce have his way. Bruce sucks on his tongue and keeps on repeating the movement.

Clint pulled away breaking the kiss and making Bruce let out a whine. Pulling at the collar of Bruce's button down shirt and ripping it in one swift movement. Making buttons fly everywhere.

"Was that really necessary" Bruce place's a palm to his forehead.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing"

"So what ruining my shirt is part of sex now?"

Clint ignored the comment and just went back to what he was doing moving down to his neck. Kissing and sucking on his collarbone. Making Bruce let out a soft moan. Forgetting what Clint did to his shirt he warps his arms around Clint and moaned at every kiss Clint gave him. Clint satisfied to hear him make that beautiful noise. He then moves his kisses down the man's chest and stomach making sure not to miss a place and to enjoy the soft sounds Bruce was making. He lingered over his nipple and slowly let out a little breath and a soft lick on it, just that breath over his nipple made Bruce almost lose his mind.

Clint moved down placing his hands on his waist band to his pants. He quickly undid his pants button and zipper. Making sure to take the moment in; He gradually pulled down Bruce's pants and boxers. He was now face to face with Bruce's fully erect member. Without hesitation he took his length in his mouth; Bruce fists the bed sheet and lets out a loud whimper. Clint sucked his member moving up and down making sure he takes it all into his mouth and he pulled it out and licked the tip of it and softly bit down on it and lightly scraping his teeth over his length. Bruce loses his mind at how amazing it felt. Clint gave him a wide grin then taking his member by the hand and shoving it all the way to the back of his throat and swirling his tongue around his erect cock making Clint hum on to it. Forcing Bruce to per cum in Clint's mouth. Causing him to choke on it making him swallow it all in.

"I'm so sorry for doing that" Bruce leans up to look at Clint.

"Don't be, it was delicious" Clint pulls his cock out just to say that then he goes back to what he was doing. He reached down to his own erection and stroked it while still sucking off to Bruce's.

Bruce can't take it anymore it was like Clint was sucking him for an hour now; which it only been a couple of minutes. "Clint" Bruce forced himself to whimper out. "Fuck me already" He growled at Clint making him can't believe he actually said those words to Clint. Clint pulls his member out between his lips and ending it with a pop. He whips his lips from and sat up to position himself between Bruce's thighs.

"Are you ready?"

"Just… do it already" Bruce said with a hint of plea in his voice. The tension was making Bruce lose his mind.

"Okay here I go" Clint spit on his fingers to soak them because there was no lube. Making sure his fingers were wet enough. He placed his "lubricated" finger at the front of his hole. He slowly pushed a digit inside the other man. Causing him to tense up and arch his back from the bed. He pushing in and out tell Bruce was open enough to place another digit in this time hitting Bruce's special part.

"Clint!" Bruce shouts out and grab on to the back of Clint's neck digging his fingers into his skin; and resting his face on Clint's neck panting hard into his ear. Clint finds the spot again this time he strokes it with both of his fingers making Bruce moan loudly into in ear every time he goes over it. "Stop messing around Clint" Clint round his eyes and he pulls out his fingers.

Bruce lays back down onto the bed. Clint left up the other man's legs and propped them over his shoulders. He grabbed a hold of his member and placed it at the entrance and he slowly shoved it into his hole. Bruce letting out a whimper of relief; Clint was finally in him.

He started off slowly thrusting in and out. Bruce was moving his hips to the rhythm of the thrust. Which he thought Clint was moving to slow for him so he pushed up into his cock making him hit his sweet spot. They both moan and making Clint then thrust harder into him making him scream out his name. Clint let out a moan at the feeling of Bruce tightening around his cock. He knew he wasn't far from climax so he grab Bruce's member and stroked it to the movement to the thrusting. Bruce cum came first and was spaded across his and Clint's stomach. Right after Bruce's cum Clint grabs the back of Bruce's head and pulled him in and clashed their lips together. Clint spilled his inside Bruce. Both let out a satisfied moan into each other's mouth. Holding the kiss for a long time Clint pulled away and lean his forehead against Bruce's and staring up into he's bright brown eyes. They didn't say anything they just enjoyed the soft breath of one another. After a while of staring into each other's eyes they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Clint woke up to Bruce's head on his lap. A smile crept up on his face when remembering last night. Clint sits up and pinched him on the cheek to try and wake him up; which did nothing. So he leans down and kisses him on the temple. A smile spades across Bruce's face and he half way opened his eyes.

"You're still here"

"Of Couse I'm still here" Clint grabs his hand and tangled their fingers together. "I told you already that I won't leave you and plus I said you can rest your head on my lap when your over worked, and since what happened last night I'm guessing you must be exhausted" Clint said with a big grin on his face in a tone that made him sound like he did a good job last night at fucking up Bruce.

"I hate you, I'm tired, my back hurts and everywhere else you touched hurts too" Bruce resting his head back into Clint's lap.

"I love you to sweetie"

**~The End~**


End file.
